


Crazy Rich Idol

by hansan_vixx



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Billionaire, CEO, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family Issues, Heir, OC, President, Romance, Vixx - Freeform, chaebol, kpop, starlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansan_vixx/pseuds/hansan_vixx
Summary: "I know about those stuff too... Since... since the day I could understand my father's world, I was trap, a prisoner in my-- their world. No choice, no youth, no relationships, no friends and no freedom. During those dinners, I understood that was considered normal for us, that a heir should become successful no matter what, that he or she should be smart and intelligent, respectable and dignified, with no choices and no freedom"|a Han Sanghyuk fanfiction|





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was in this halls that a little boy ran around in, his name was Sanghyuk, and the halls he was running in was no ordinary place, not every 7 year old could step in. The halls were the lobbies of various hotels or hospitals or even huge buildings, all of which were owned by his family, the company was called Han Group of Companies. The Han Group of Companies or HGOC, housed various companies, many of which became household names.

 

As the little boy was running around, he wasn’t running around these halls by himself, the girl he was chasing was no ordinary girl as well, she just like Sanghyuk was the daughter of one of the biggest companies in the country, Byul Group of Companies or BGC, her name was Jung Jinah.

 

“Sanghyuk! Jinah!” steps come follow to chase the two kids playing tag. Both of them ran for their lives with smiles on their faces even giggling every once in a while. Sanghyuk was the first one thrown to the air and placed on his older cousin’s, Yoo Jiho’s, shoulder. Then it was Jinah, both of them were giggling so hard that they didn’t notice that Jiho actually brought them to their parents.

 

“Thanks, Jiho” Sungjin, Sanghyuk’s father thanked the older boy as he hands over Sanghyuk who goes into his father’s arms.

 

“Thank you” this time Taeoh, Jinah’s father, thanked Jiho as well.

 

“Looks like you were having fun?” Taeoh was an idiot for his only daughter as he tickled her stomach, this was responded with loud laughter coming from her.

 

“So, what do you want to eat for lunch?” Sungjin wipes sweat off of Sanghyuk’s forehead and then hands the towel to one of their nannies, who looked tired from chasing the children.

 

“Meat!” Sanghyuk calls out.

 

“Chicken!” Jinah calls out.

 

The two adults couldn’t help but shake their head and laugh along. Their image, if seen by anyone else was that of a perfect and ideal relationship between father and children and they were. That was until, they began to grow and began to understand how things worked around their households. The once innocent kids, now, no longer seen with no evidence that they were even there. 

 

The school both Jinah and Sanghyuk were enrolled to was no cheap school, they had state of the art facilities and only the richest of the rich could attend the school, since financial spending was no joke. In this few years, Jinah and Sanghyuk grew apart as soon as they entered junior high with Sanghyuk going home as soon as school ends to meet up with his father for one on one lessons and hands on training to become the suited heir for the company, he immediately loses his childhood as well as friends. Jinah enjoyed her first year of junior high, until she began taking hands on lessons with her father as well. The once loud and noisy kids were not pre-teens with no choice but to follow along what their parents want, especially after the incident 4 years prior to junior high.

 

It didn’t take long for Sanghyuk before he started to rebel, he began falling in love with dance and music, just like his mother, Kim Jiwoo, a famous pianist. Although, his father did give him time, it was evident that he did not favor his son engaging in activities irrelevant to his future. At 17, he signed himself up for a talent agency and it only took him 3 months before he made his first exposure on TV.

 

This stirred up a huge mess in the household, his father, obviously did not approve of his actions and told him he was wasting his time by engaging himself in these activities. He threatened to make sure his agency would shut down, a power Sanghyuk was aware his father can easily do. By some miracle, however (his mom), his father eventually decided to let him do it under certain circumstances.

 

It didn’t take long before Sanghyuk was able to debut under the stage name Hyuk with a group named VIXX. His own father didn’t expect the popularity his group would reach and later his own son became globally known, no longer as Han Sanghyuk, the HGOC heir, but as VIXX’s youngest member, Hyuk.

 

But being a heir and an idol isn’t as simple as it seems.

 

**_Yes, hello! I am back :)_ **

**_Before you continue with reading this story, I have already repeatedly post my work online (I am hsh_enthusiast and clumsy-writer), so if you've ever read this word on other platforms, it's most likely me who posted it. If you see this story posted under any other usernames aside from hsh_enthusiast, clumsy-writer and hansan_vixx, please do report or personally message me :)_ **

**_Hope you have a wonderful day/night_ **


	2. Dad?

**Chapter 1: Dad?**

 

Hyuk stood in the middle of the stage taking all the view in as he scanned the area for VIXX’s first concert. It was unbelievable how just a few years ago they were this unknown group of boys who debuted, but now they were here on their own. 

 

“It’s not sinking in” N, their leader, points out, obviously holding his tears in.

 

Hyuk saw this as a perfect opportunity to tease him, “don’t cry, your wrinkles would show” N immediately makes a face and jokingly tries to hit Hyuk. The two then ran around the stage as their members watched. When they began rehearsing, they began to look serious, of course they would, this was their line of work.

 

“Is your parents coming to see you?” Hongbin asked Hyuk as soon as he sits down on one of the sofas backstage. Hyuk almost choked, he has never let any of his members find out who his parents were nor did he ever tell them he was from a well-off family. 

 

“Y-Yeah, I guess” Hyuk placed his hands over his throat.

 

“That’s cool, we’ve never met them” Ken joins in on the conversation. Hyuk, now more uncomfortable than ever. He lets his hand run through the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling his loose shirt choking him.

 

“Leo  _ hyung _ is your family coming, too?” Ken asked their other groupmate who was busy typing on his phone.

 

“Of course they would, I forced them to by telling them I bought the tickets myself…” Hyuk doesn’t further listen to their conversation as he scans his phone, it was a message from one his clients for HGOC’s shipping line, Han2GO, it was a rather big importer who was planning on opening Korean Mart in the US. Then another message was from his father, ‘ _ What time is the show?’. _ He couldn’t help, but feel excited. This wasn’t the first live performance he was going to watch of Hyuk, but this was the first time he wanted to be introduced to his members.

 

_ ‘They let you enter at 4pm, but the show won’t start until 7pm’  _ I replied back. 

 

The next day came a lot faster than they expected, maybe because as soon as they got home, they all fell asleep from exhaustion. The next day carried on, the rehearsals to the preparation to the show proper to the ending. However, Hyuk was feeling kind of odd, he has not received any text messages from his parents or his older sister.

 

“Don’t you think you made us repeat the last song a bit too much” Ravi whines to N as soon as they get down from stage.

 

“Wasn’t it fun?” N walked towards the makeup artist to get his makeup removed, because it was splashed with water by the dancers while they were having fun on stage.

 

“Maybe for you! You were just sitting down!” Hongbin whines as he takes his wet shirt off and wipes his body.

 

Hyuk remained quiet on the side as he held unto his phone, there was no texts since yesterday, something was wrong. Then there was loud commotion outside, “I know the head of your managing company, so just let me pass through!” her voice was loud and clear enough to be heard even in the dressing room.

 

“Sorry, ma’am, we can’t--”

 

“It’s an emergency! And didn’t I tell you I’m Hyuk’s sister!” Hyuk’s heart dropped. He walks out of the door immediately and there soot Han Seunghee being held back by the bodyguards. “Sanghyuk!” as soon as he screamed her brother’s name, she began sobbing down to the floor. 

 

“ _ Noona,  _ what’s wrong?” Hyuk immediately sat on the floor beside her, his other members were already at the hall watching Seunghee cry her eyes out.

 

“Dad” she was able to mutter this as she continues to cry so bad, she was shaking and that eerie feeling Hyuk had earlier came back as soon as Seunghee mentioned ‘dad’. “Was shot” this was the moment his heart dropped. Hyuk was in shock, it was as if the world suddenly stopped moving and his mind was suddenly empty, no thoughts or words filled his head.

 

“W-Where is he?” he was able to mutter it amongst all that shock.

 

“Our hospital, the one nearest to  _ The Villas _ ” with her mention of this staff began talking. The Villas was a popular exclusive place for the Han family members and the hospital closest to the The Villas was a hospital owned by the Han’s.

 

“We need to get going” Hyuk pulled her weak sister up and as soon as the guard were able to have a good look at her, she was wearing the same necklace as Hyuk was wearing around his neck. 

 

Luckily, Seunghee went to the venue by a chauffeur of the household, so even if both Hyuk and Seunghee couldn’t drive he was there. The drive was filled with nothing but sobs from Seunghee and with Hyuk moving his hands to calm her down, but he himself wasn’t calm enough to face what they were about to see. As soon as they arrived at the venue, it seems like the press was already caught up with the news. Sanghyuk, with the little sense he had, took a mask and cap to cover his face and as soon as they walked out, no one seem to turned their heads because they were interested with the news that would come out.

 

Once they entered the emergency area, there they saw, their mother, he white dress stained with blood and a scar on her eyebrow, now covered with bandages. Hyuk immediately runs up to his mother and lifts her face to scan her scar. “Tell me what happened?” his voice sounded as if he was pleading to get an answer, but his face was pretending to be brave.

 

“Your father and I was abducted, we were on our way to the concert, we decided to eat before coming to the venue, but as soon as we left the establishment your father and I were--” his mother began sobbing continuously. Sanghyuk stood there frozen as he watched both his mother and sister cry uncontrollably.

 

They later calmed down, Hyuk gave them water to drink and he gave his mother the jacket he was wearing in order to cover the stains on her garment. When he calmed down he was able to hear the whole story from his mother, how after they got kidnapped they were asked for money, his father was set free to get the money and as he was about to hand the money, they took him instead and set free their mother. However, the kidnappers didn’t ask for anymore money, and only an hour after that, Sungjin walked out of the place as a car drove by the police, Jiwoo called and shot Sungjin. The blood stains on her dress was due to immediately running beside her husband as soon as he was shot.

 

Then outside, cameras began flashing, there then entered Taeoh, his father’s best friend. “Where is he?” he asked over the counter and the girl behind wasn’t even able to answer when he saw Sungjin’s family sitting there looking just as stressed as he was.

 

“What happened?” Taeoh asked he had tears in his eyes and Hyuk was weak from just hearing the story. However, he sat down then began telling of the incident. Once Hyuk finished, Taeoh felt weak in his knees and fell to the floor.

 

Then the door to operation room opens and there walked out a doctor with a sad look plastered on her face, Han Hyebin, Sungjin’s eldest sister,  walks out of the operating room with bloodshot eyes. “Ma’am, we tried our best to save him, but we couldn’t” the other doctor’s head was down and Hyebin’s tears kept on falling as the doctor told them of the news. 

 

The halls were now only filled with mourning cries. 

 

However, the next morning, Hyuk woke up in The Villas, in his old room, the people left to his father’s body was his mom, Taeoh and Hyebin. Hyuk scans his room, the same old room he grew up in, on the shelves various of books his father used as reference to teach him. On the side pictures of him and his father, then a ball his father gave him before, which he cannot seem to give away. All of the stuff here just reminded him of his father. Nothing was sinking in about how his father was gone now.

 

Later tonight was the second day of their concert, he can’t wrap around his head what needs to be done in order to pretend to be happy in front of people who just wants to see happiness on his face.

  
  


**unedited**


	3. Jung Jinah

**Chapter 2: Jung Jinah**

  
  


Jinah was busy wounding up the report of her work when she heard of the incident through the TV in her room. It was late at night and she began to understand why her father left the house all of a sudden. She walks out the her room and headed towards the living room where her mother had tears in her eyes as she watched the news concerning Han Sungjin, her older brother by her side rubbing the her back in comfort.

  


Once she returned to her room she fell to the floor, she lost all the strength in her knees as soon as she entered. It’s as if she was denying the incident, this can’t be true, Sungjin would walk back in out home tomorrow morning with a cake or chicken and he would often tell her mother that the cake or chicken was for Jinah. Always, he would always do that.

  


So, when she stood there outside of his funeral she couldn’t believe it was real, he was there gone, people coming to see him for the last time. 

  


“Jinah” Sanghyuk’s weak voice called out her name. She stood there frozen, not knowing what to say, they’ve grown apart and right now they were greeting each other again after how many years in the most unlikely situations. 

  


“Condolence” she bows towards him and he nods to acknowledge it. 

  


“Go ahead and take a seat and call some of our helpers over if you want some food” Sanghyuk tells her before he turns around to greet other guests. She sat at the corner of the room, not even sure whether she wanted to interact with people she knew, but she didn’t want to use Sungjin as her means to connection, just like how majority of the businessmen are here.

  


“Jinah?” she turned around once again to see Sungjae, yes, BTOB’s Yook Sungjae.

  


“Sungjae” she gave the boy a weak smile as he sat down beside her.”What are you doing here?” she asked her.

  


“I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but Sanghyuk’s father and my father was really close, I may not be a heir like the two of you are, but I live comfortably” he defends himself.

  


“Noted” was Jinah’s cold reply. Then the two fell silent, Jinah would every once in a while look through her phone or would pick up some biscuits on the table to eat. 

  


“You know, none of Hyuk’s members know about his father or his family” Sungjae began talking by himself.

  


“I don’t care--”

  


“You don’t have to care, just let me speak” he interrupts her, this then silenced her and let him speak. “After this funeral, I’m sure his father has a final testament he has to face that as the official heir to the company, not only that he has to talk to his members about the situation and then his company and then if he ever needs it, the public. You could see how burdened he is” Sungjae looks at Hyuk and Jinah follows, it was true, he was trying to smile but it looked so forced, his face was pale and he had bags under his eyes, he looked unhealthy and exhausted, maybe because he came from his concert earlier today.

  


“I heard a few things when your father and Uncle Sungjin went to visit my father, just expect that you’ll be a lot more involved with that exhausted boy”

  


“What do you--” Jinah was cut when Sungjae stood from the table.

  


“Well, that’s from what I heard” Sungjae shrugs his shoulder and then greets the VIXX members who were seated quietly at one table.    

  


When she retired to her bed that day, the images of a tired Sanghyuk kept on replaying in her mind. She was in the awkward situation about having no idea how to help but she wants to, for the sake of Sungjin who has done nothing but work for his family.

  


So, when the last day of his viewing came, Jinah decided to prepare a bit if energy drinks to give Sanghyuk, her Aunt and Seunghee. These past three days has been the most she’s seen Sanghyuk after he debuted as an idol. “Jinah” Sanghyuk bows to greet her as soon as she enters the room. Sanghyuk was about to turn around when Jinah grabbed unto his shirt, “Is something wrong?” Sanghyuk turns around and looks at her, he only noticed that she was holding unto a small box of energy drinks.

  


“Here take this” Jinah hands he box over to Hyuk, “the three of you shouldn’t abuse your health too much” she hands another box of vitamin drinks.

  


“These came from Highlands Pharmacy (one company under BGC), didn’t it?” Sanghyuk asked.

  


“Where else would I get them? But, I brought them here myself because I thought of it, not my dad” she points out scared to make him think that it was her father who made her bring them, she just wanted to emphasize that it was her own want to give them simple supplements.

  


“Alright, alright” Hyuk nods his head with a little smile on his lips

  


“Thank you, Jinah, I really appreciate it” Sanghyuk gives her a small smile before turning around. That smile wasn’t like the smiles he’s been giving out to his father’s colleagues, but it was genuine. Jinah actually felt like Sanghyuk appreciated the simples stuff she’s given them.

  


The day of the funeral was the most heart breaking, Han Sungjin was loved, not only by his family but by the members of his company and even those outside it. Jinah was standing at the back as he watched Sanghyuk carry the casket with a few other men, whom she recognized to be Hyuk’s cousins and his father. It was today that various of men were crying, people Sungjin made close to him, people he has helped. She remains at the back of the crowd as she watched. There was another reason she was standing there, she was holding back her own tears, to a father figure who passed away.

  


“You can cry you know” EunAe, one of Sungjin’s sister approached Jinah.

  


“I-I can’t he wasn’t--” she wasn’t even able to finish when she broke down into tears, EunAe pats Jinah’s back, her own tears falling as well. Jinah lifts her head momentarily as the crowd moved and as soon as she did she spots a familiar face in this heavy crowd who visited Sungjin’s funeral, Han Sungmin. Her knees go weak as she recalled the events of that day.

  


“Jinah, are you okay?” EunAe holds onto Jinah’s shoulder as she scanned the crowd, but she no longer saw her forgotten brother in the crowd.

  
  



	4. Will and Testament

**Chapter 3: Will and Testament**

  
  


Sanghyuk returns to the dorm with a heavy heart. His members knew this wasn’t the time to bother him. Sanghyuk was able to explain his situation with his members during the funeral, which he asked to not mention a word about it outside the group, especially in front of the press or TV. 

 

Sanghyuk spent the day locked up in his room, scanning through numerous articles involving his father’s death. Some of them connected the incident with what happened years ago in the Han household, some were even bold with their statements that maybe the same person was behind the incident, Han Sungmin, his father’s only brother or as others call him the forgotten child of the Han household.

 

However it was amidst this articles that his name showed up. 

 

_ ‘Han Sungjin’s son and heir an idol?’  _

 

_ As the family carried the casket of deceased CEO Han Sungjin, one familiar face showed up carrying the casket with a band on his arm showing he was a member of Sungjin’s immediate family. There was no mistaking that the man carrying his own father’s casket was VIXX’s youngest member, Hyuk. An idol who shows very little about his family life is that next CEO of this billion dollar company.’ _

 

An image followed the article of a picture of him carrying the casket of his father, however, they strictly didn’t allow media anywhere near the funeral of his father. The photo was obviously taken while the person who was taking it was in hiding, which explains the odd placement of a pole in the picture.

 

_ Why do they care so much about me when my father was just killed _ ! Sanghyuk throws his phone to his pillows and covered his face in frustration and suddenly tears were falling from his eyes, these tears he’s been holding for the past three days finally fell.

 

A knock made him stand up and wipe the tears in his eyes. The door opens slowly and there entered Seunghee. “Sanghyuk” she weakly smiled at her brother, she only smiled because she noticed how swollen his eyes were from crying. She felt sorry that she had to interrupt his only time to finally let out with something both of them feared, their father’s last will and testament.

 

“I came here to pick you up” Seunghee said immediately as soon as she sits down. 

 

“Where are we going?” Hyuk’s voice still rough as she looked at his older sister, probably pleading for a bit more space.

 

“The main office” Seunghee looks away. “His last will and testament came” Seunghee takes a peek at her brother, his face was neither confused or frustrated, it’s as if he suddenly began to accept his fate.

 

“You don’t have to be scared for me, I’ve known how this was going to turn out anyway” Hyuk stands up and changes his shirt and washed his face. It has been shoved into his head that he had no other job but to be the CEO of Han after his father, he knows that his testament would probably be about him taking over the company. That was--

 

“Wait what?” Sanghyuk stands as he scans the piece of paper with his father’s signature. They arrived in the company earlier and Hyuk carried the same idea going up the elevator to the office. Hyuk was greeted by his mother and the family lawyer and as soon as he sat down their lawyer went through with the will and testament. Then she hands the piece of paper to Hyuk.

 

_ ‘Han Sungjin’s final will and testament _

_ (After various of steps and stating of heirs and assets) _

_ Part 1 _

 

 

  * __All assets shall be inherited by the following and the following only: Han Seunghee, my only daughter and Han Sanghyuk, my only son. Failure to be passed unto to them means the property shall be inherited by Han Sungmin, my only brother.__


  * _Assets would only be passed down if and only if Han Sanghyuk marries Jung Jinah, Jung Taeoh’s only daughter, and shall remain married for 10 years before a divorce may be filed. Failure to proceed means that all assets shall be passed to Han Sungmin._


  * _The second part of the last will and testament shall be opened three years after my death and to be preceded by Atty. Yoo Chaerim, in the events with which she is unavailable, a proxy assigned by her will take charge._



 

 

_ Han Sungmin _

_ CEO of Han Group of Companies’ _

 

This then made Sanghyuk shout his earlier statement. This wasn’t what he had expected, in fact there was no name that would proceed with taking charge of the company, but it would be named under both Seunghee and Sanghyuk, something Seunghee wasn’t very fond of. She didn’t want to be further involved with running HGOC. 

 

Then suddenly there was a knock interrupting the crises Sungjin’s children were facing. The door slowly opens and there stood Taeoh with Jinah behind her. All Sanghyuk could do was sigh in frustration. It was looking more real than ever, when Taeoh and Jinah were standing in the room he knew it was real and it was no joking matter.

 

My mother greets the two and asked them to sit down. “I actually have known about this for a while” Taeoh admits as soon as he sat down.

 

“What? Uncle, you’re joking right? Shouldn’t last will and testaments be conducted under the consent of everyone involved?” Sanghyuk looks at Taeoh then at the lawyer. Atty. Yoon avoids eye contact. 

 

“The will and testament only needs the consent of the preceder” it was Jiwoo who spoke up. Sanghyuk looked at her as if she was crazy for a second.    
  


“What’s happening?” Jinah finally speaks up for the first time not understanding why Sanghyuk was acting so annoyed, frustrated and whatever other adjectives there is to describe how he was reacting.

 

“Right” Atty. Yoon takes the piece of paper in front of Seunghee and hands it over to the confused Jinah. It was thanks to Jinah’s intervention that Sanghyuk suddenly calmed down, everyone in the room chose to observe the change in Jinah’s expressions. When she put the paper down, she looked at Sanghyuk, then glared at him.

 

“See!” he can’t help but point aggressively at the piece of paper, “Told you absurd”.

 

“Well, no matter how absurd it is, you still have to sign your agreement to it or else  _ he  _ would take charge of the company” Seunghee speaks up with her eyes closed in frustration. She, can’t seem to imagine her baby brother getting married at such an age, but she can’t let that uncle take charge of the company her grandparents put their blood and sweat into.

 

“Wait! But what’s in it for Byul?” Jinah looks at her father.

 

“If the company doesn’t get handled by Sanghyuk, it means it would be  handled by Han Sungmin, and if that happens, I’m more than certain that he would cut ties with us as soon as he sits in the position” Taeoh explained to JInah. This was enough, BGC is thriving because of HGOC and HGOC is thriving because of BGC, without each other and their complimenting companies, they would both fail, Jinah knew about that. Jinah was only able to remain silent.

 

“But I--”

“Is  _ ‘I’  _ all you can think of right now?

” Seunghee opened her eyes to meet Sanghyuk’s. “If you weren’t the next CEO, it would be okay, it would be fine, in fact I wouldn’t let you be married off like this, not at such a young age, but you’re the next CEO who handles thousands of people’s life, if you don’t accept this you aren’t just selfishly putting our family’s life in danger, but the thousands of employees were handling as well, not to mention people who trust our products and services. Are you still going to be selfish?” Seunghee was standing making sure her message got across her selfish brother.

 

“I-I--”

 

“Sanghyuk, we’ve allowed you to be selfish with being an idol, but you can’t be selfish this time, Seunghee is right” Jiwoo grabs onto her son’s hand and let him understand the importance of his compliance to the company, to its employees, to its customers and to the companies that put their trust in HGOC.

 

Defeated Sanghyuk blew a sigh and looked at Jinah, who now understood how grave the matter concerning this decision was. They couldn’t make eye contact because Jinah’s eyes were stuck on her findling hands, not wanting to look up as she feels Sanghyuk staring at her. She hears another sigh and now she looked up to Sanghyuk signing the paper, then Seunghee and then it was passed to her, with a heavy heart she signed the paper.

 

“Alright, before it can be passed to both Seunghee and Sanghyuk, Jinah and Sanghyuk needs to be legally married” Atty. Yoon takes the paper from Jinah and placed it inside a brown envelope.

 

“We’ll just have to show you our marriage certificate, right?” Sanghyuk asked Atty. Yoon.

 

“You need a little ceremony, Sanghyuk!” his mother whined. Sanghyuk took a deep breath and only gave a glance at Jinah, it’s not like they had a choice now did they?

 

Just a week after the meeting they were inside The Villas, inside the backyard of the main house, or the main mansion. The only people invited were Sanghyuk’s whole family and members and Jinah’s family. It was here the ceremony took place, the venue was arranged by one of Hyuk’s cousins and the banquet prepared by the family’s chefs.

 

“You may now kiss the bride” the officiator, Yoo Jiho, tells the couple. The two faced each other, but unlike every couple on their wedding day, neither one of them had smiles on their faces. 

 

“You know, I’m only doing this for the company” Hyuk pushes the veil off of Jinah’s face.

 

“Same here” that was her only response before Hyuk quickly pecked her lips to satisfy the audience’s want. The response was various clapping and hooting, mostly from Hyuk’s cousins. 

  
  



	5. Three Years Later

**Three Years Later**

 

The cheers were as loud as when they got up on stage earlier, but a lot of the screams were of the want for VIXX to perform more. When they got off stage they were greeted by family and friends who came to watch the last day of their three day concert. The boys took various of photos with their friends and family, and of course with the people who made this event possible. 

 

When Hyuk got off stage after taking a photo with the people who made this concert possible, he came down with the biggest smile on his face, but this was gone when she saw the girl sitting in the halls of the backstage.

 

“You should’ve taken a picture with us” that’s how Hyuk greeted Jinah.

 

“I didn’t do anything for your concert” Jinah looks through her phone looking bored as usual. Events like these no longer excite her, especially if it was one of those that Byul Events handles. All she could do was point out mistakes her people were making. So, when everyone followed suit and went backstage, numerous of people bowed towards their way, of course only acknowledging Jinah, who they recognized as their superior.

 

“Must be nice feeling like a heir” Hyuk mocks her indifferent behaviour towards her employees.

 

“Must be nice not doing anything for your company” Jinah glared at Hyuk, this however made him boil in anger. Sanghyuk has been working his ass off for the well-being if the company, that’s why HGOC has been thriving better than ever. What Jinah said was something a bystander would say about him.

 

Hyuk scans the room, testing the waters to see if this was a decent place to fume at Jinah, but the numerous of people here was enough to not let him continue. “Oh, Jinah!” N comes down from the stage with the biggest smile plastered on his face. “Byul has done it again! Thank you, Jinah!” N gives Jinah a quick hug.

 

“I couldn’t say it was perfect, but it’s close--”

 

“You don’t have to be so humble about it” Ken also expresses his gratitude towards Jinah.

 

“Guys, she did nothing for the this concert” Hyuk turns around from the group that seemed to form around Jinah. This answer however annoyed Jinah and it was as if it was their intention to get on each others nerves and annoy the hell out of each other.

 

“Why are you here anyway?” Hyuk was about to go back to his room, when Jinah muttered “Dumb faggot” under her breath, the problem was Hyuk heard it loud and clear. 

 

“What did you say?” Hyuk aggressively makes his way towards Jinah, who did not even flinch as someone as big as Hyuk was intimidating her. He has been on the edge of his seat since this morning and the way Jinah was annoying wasn’t helping at all.

 

“Have you forgotten that the second part of your father’s last will and testament would come out today?” Jinah tells him quietly through gritted teeth. Hyuk on the other hand was unbothered by her words, it was a given that he knew about today and that was the reason why he’s been over the edge the whole day.

 

Jinah pushes Hyuk away with the most force she can apply, “I’ll be by my car” she walks out of the circle the VIXX members made and walked away.

 

“Hyuk--” Leo was about to say something when Hyuk puts his hands up.

 

“Don’t” he turned his back and walk back to the dressing room, changing out of his clothes and removing his makeup in absolute silence, actually the whole room was quiet because his members knew that right now wasn’t the time to joke around with him.

 

“I’ll be leaving” Hyuk get his bag and goes out of the door as soon as he could, not even glancing at his members or managers. Unlike the usual. Hyuk no longer greeted the fans waiting outside the venue of the concert, only 5 faces were there to greet them after the concert and the fans did suspect, that maybe Hyuk was busy, others even speculated a new drama that he’ll star in.

 

That wasn’t the case as he entered the parking with his back hung loosely on his shoulder, an overused black shirt and over washed jeans, a sight fans always crave to see, but Jinah glares at in disgust. It was easy to understand why, by the way Jinah dressed it was obvious how well off her family is, designer clothes, some fresh off the fashion walk, shoes and bags people could only dream of, it was easy to tell that Jinah grew up with a golden spoon in her mouth.

 

“Took too long” Jinah starts the engine of her car as soon as Hyuk closed the door. Hyuk slammed his back on the chair in annoyance and decided that this talk would just end up hurting the two of them if he let himself feed to it.

 

Now, the question is, why did Jinah even bother to pick Hyuk up? It’s simply what Jung Taeoh told Hyuk and Jinah. He said “since the concert would be handle by BGC, you can go ahead and pick Sanghyuk up” and both Jinah and Hyuk could no longer disagree.

 

The office was filled with the people who greeted the first part of Sungjin’s last will and testament, Taeoh, Jiwoo and Seunghee.

 

“Why is everyone here?” Hyuk said as he placed his bag down on the floor by the chair he sat on.

 

“Exactly my question” Atty. Yoon looks at Taeoh then at Jiwoo, of course they were pestering their children’s lives. “I told Sanghyuk that the only people that needed to be present was him and his wife” both Hyuk and Jinah cringes upon hearing “his wife”.

 

“But the two of them are still our children” Jiwoo speaks as if that was already a given. 

 

“But aren’t your children adults? They no longer need to be under adult supervision” Atty. Yoon gives Jiwoo a look. Which she gave back with a stare that made sure the attorney felt like she was in control. The attorney didn’t expect any less from the wife of an immensely rich household.

 

“Alright…” Atty. Yoon starts with her briefing of the last will and testament to all who were present. Line after line, step after step, these exact words were stuff his father has taught him in middle school, as a household who has thousands of employees and people who rely on them, it was essential to write down a will and testament. Even among his bored thoughts he was able to grasp the short mention that he and Jinah were to live in the same household.

 

“Wait wait wait” Hyuk stands to made sure he heard it right. “Did I hear it right? Jinah and I, under the same roof?!” he was in utter shock, praying to the gods that what she heard was wrong.

 

“Is there something wrong with a married couple of three years to live together?” Taeoh looked at both Jinah and Sanghyuk sternly, the kind of look that would make you shut up, which effectively did make Sanghyuk shut up.

 

Han Sungjin’s last will and testament had the following criteria to ensure that the company, and all its assets, along with private assets of Han Sungjin, would be given to no one else but the heir of the HGOC, Han Sanghyuk, were the following:

 

 

  * __Han Sanghyuk and Jung Jinah must live under one roof__


  * _Han Sanghyuk would now take full charge of the HGOC and shall assign his own board of directors_


  * _After this testament has been read and approved, Han Sanghyuk and Jung Jinah shall bare a child (with believable proof) within the next five years_



 

 

Failure to do so would result to the movement of the company’s name to Han Sungmin and the cutting of all ties with Byul Group of Companies.

 

Jinah sat there in absolute silence, but her aura was that of a murderer. Both Sanghyuk and Jinah were over the edge about this will and testament. Jinah on the other hand, couldn’t seem to comprehend why she was being tied up with a company not owned by her family, why she had to be the one who was ripped off all freedom she had.

 

___**unedited** _


	6. The Villas

**The Villas**

  
  


“Sanghyuk, how about taking Jinah home” Jiwoo looks at her son as she brushes up him arm annoyingly, an enough signal for Hyuk to not deny.

 

“I actually drove Sanghyuk with  _ my  _ car” Jinah responded with a smile and her teeth gritted together. 

 

“Well, if Sanghyuk would take you home, I could call the chauffeur to take the car home” Taeoh nods his head, putting his effort into the scheme. However, both Jinah and Sanghyuk are trained to be the smartest and best trained to analyze other people’s movements and thoughts.

 

“I have to get back to the dorms as soon as--” Sanghyuk stops talking when both Taeoh and Jiwoo stops walking. 

 

“If the two of you don’t follow orders, then we could simply disown you” Taeoh speaks as he takes his glasses off. Both Jinah and Sanghyuk stood there stunned and silenced, both avoided their parents’ killing gazes. The chill that went down their spines was something both of them have not felt in a while, it felt as heavy as the pressure given to them to enter no other school but Seoul National University.

 

The two bowed their heads and entered the elevator before their parents. Both Taeoh and Jiwoo decided to give the two space to be with each other. However, the elevator ride was quiet and tense. When they got to the parking lot of the main office of Han, it was no surprise to see Sanghyuk’s car sitting in the lot and Jinah’s was no longer in sight. They’ve planned this ahead.

 

“I need directions to your place” was the first exchange of words when they got out of the building. Jinah looked at Hyuk before snapping out and typing in her address on the GPS of the car.

 

“Gangnam” Hyuk nods his head as he followed the direction.

 

“I don’t understand why they still use that threat against us” Jinah speaks up, but it was more of a mutter to herself.

 

“I’m still traumatized by that same line until today” Hyuk swallows his saliva as he tried his best to not zone out as he was driving.

 

Then they fell silent once again. The only sound was the cars passing by on the wet pavement and the hum of the car and the aircon, but that was almost mute. It was awkward and heavy. So, when they got to Jinah’s apartment in one of the upscale neighbourhoods of Seoul, she didn’t exit the car. “We need to talk about those stuff you know” her face straight and her posture always as classy, her legs stuck together and her hands on her million dollar bag. 

 

“Living in together would be simple, I could take you to The Villas and then no paparazzi would catch us” Sanghyuk took his phone out of his bag and began texting someone. “However, the child…” Hyuk’s voice trails off as he types on his phone.

 

“I’m sure we could have your sperm cells transported to my uterus for fertilization, but…” Jinah leans her head back on the seat of Hyuk’s car. “A mother at 26” Jinah closes her eyes. “At 26, I should still be enjoying my youth, having fun with friends” 

 

“I can’t imagine it as--”

 

“You have no idea how competitive mother of the elite are” Jinah opens her eyes, more like snapped them open, and looked desperately at Hyuk. It was as if she was pleading to get out of this mess of her life, that she wanted a break, that she wanted it to end.

 

Hyuk sat there in silence, that of course he knew, his own loving mother only agreed to him being an idol if he scored first place at their school, one of the most elite schools in the country, second if he is able to pass SNU exams and enroll there. He knew the desperate need for mothers to show how successful their child is and no doubt she’s felt it, because aside from his father’s gruesome lessons, there were hers. 

 

“I know about those stuff too. Since... since the day I could understand my father’s world, I was trap, a prisoner in my own world. No choice, no youth, no relationships, no friends and no freedom. During those high class dinners, I understood that was considered  _ normal _ for us, that a heir should become successful no matter what, that he or she should be smart and intelligent, respectable and dignified, but no choices and no freedom” Hyuk spoke as he types down on his phone. 

 

“I want to run away” JInah hits her head a couple of times on Hyuk’s car seats.

 

Then they fell silent. This was one proper conversation they had in awhile, the last time they spoke this sincerely was when Hyuk was saying sorry he couldn’t hangout with her anymore because of his lessons. These two adults have forgotten about the fact that they used to be best friends, there was no longer any hint of their friendship, until today.

 

“The house would be prepared by next week, so pack your stuff” was the last thing Hyuk said as Jinah left his car.

 

Next week came a lot sooner, Hyuk was in his dormitory with the members, as he watched his stuff get moved out of the dormitory. It wasn’t until her stood there in his empty room that things began to feel real. That his job as a CEO would officially start tomorrow and he immediately gets greeted by KGE, a group that had the top earning businessmen in the country. 

 

“I feel like I’m sending my kid to college” Ken wipes his face tears.

 

“I am in university” Hyuk hits his elder member by the arm.

 

“I remember when you suddenly came home from your parents’ house and just casually announce you got into SNU’s business department and it shocked us all” Hongbin pats the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Or how we only began to understand why you were constantly staying with your parents, which you tell us” Leo as petty (but endearing) as usual.

 

“Well, it’s not like we aren’t going to see each other anymore, but make sure you visit every once in a while” Ravi hands over Hyuk’s bag.

 

“Or else we’ll drag you back here and hide you forever” Hongbin adds.

 

“Please do that” Hyuk jokes (partially) before thanking his members for helping him move out and pack his stuff. Hyuk rides his car separately from the movers and guided their way. Hyuk leaves the down with a heavy heart, his members knew nothing about how what was about to face him as a CEO, much more his TV appearances would decrease majorly.

 

The Villas was as grand as it always was, it was large enough to become a neighborhood in Seoul and it was grand enough to stand among the mansions Hollywood superstars own. In each and every parking lot were luxury cars, some of the houses even flaunted with the use of expensive fountains. However, even if you are in the 0.1% of the richest population in the country, no one could enter the villas without the permission of HGOC’s CEO. Everyone living in the villas are Han family members, all recognized family members (of course there are those serving the family as well). The villas is considered as one of the most exclusive subdivisions in the world with it’s lot value reaching the millions (lot only) and various of security measures people must have before they enter.

 

Hyuk drove straight towards the path that led to the main house. The main house stands as the foundation of this company’s success, it’s the oldest existing house in this lot, but no one lives there anymore, only a careekeeper to make sure the house remains in shape and good condition. However, Hyuk drives pass the main house and immediately sees the little events place they had built, now overgrown with vines and plants, chains surrounding its lock and a trauma that still haunts this household today. Lucky enough, he drives further into the lot and there sat the house he was gifted as soon as he turned of age.

 

It was modern and sleek and it did not lose in terms of expensiveness the other lots of this household had. This place did have the advantage of an amazing view of the skyline of Seoul. As soon as he parked his mother came out of the door of his house, with a smile on her face she greets her son.

 

“I got Jinah’s stuff fixed, so I’ll just have to monitor your stuff get moved in” she holds her son’s cheeks before calling out one of the household helpers with fixing Hyuk’s stuff.

 

Hyuk enters the house and he watched as his stuff gets moved up to the second floor. Entering into these walls only made him feel more trapped than ever, this same walls held him inside, no friends, no relationships, no passion, no freedom, just a heir. All he did in the villas was study, study, study and building his curriculum vitae, that’s what he did in the main house, when his father used to be alive.

 

It didn’t take long for the movers  to finish and the helpers to finalize. His mother sat beside him, “Here are the keys to your house” she hands over the key to this mansion. “Don’t worry, your mother won’t interrupt, I don’t even have an extra pair of the keys” she kissed her son’s forehead before walking out of the house and riding in one of the golf carts that go around.

 

As soon as his mother was gone, Hyuk slumped down to the sofa and stared at the chandelier on the ceiling. He watched it dangle and move as he sat down, suddenly exhausted for being in the presence of the villas. 

 

“You’re here” Jinah goes out of her room and greets Hyuk on the second floor that overlooks the entrance, kitchen, living room and almost everything on the first floor. She walks down the stairs, in a different garment, that she probably bought off the runway in Paris. Jinah walks in the kitchen and sits beside Hyuk and even offered him a drink. “I’m not stupid, I know you hate this place” she opens her can of sparkling water.

 

“Hate…” he takes a deep breath “is such a heavy word”. Hyuk opens the drink and takes a few sips before, “but it’s the most accurate description”.

  
_**unedited** _


	7. KGE

**7: KGE**

 

KGE or Korea’s Group of the Elite, is consisted of the CEO’s of the top earning Korean companies. It was meant to be a group that highlighted the importance of making connections with people. However, anyone who KGE would easily understand that it was a group made to brag about it’s riches.

 

“The first thing you do as a CEO is attend the KGE, you must be really unlucky” Jinah looks at him with pity. Hyuk was wearing his gold attire, something he only wore when he went KGE with his father, because their activity this time around was playing golf (how typical of them).

 

“Expect your husband dead when he comes home” Hyuk stand up from his chair.

 

“Have some faith in my father, plus HGOC and BGC are at the top of the food chain, don’t worry”Jinah pats Hyuk’s back. Hyuk sat there as he watched Jinah go back upstairs to prepare for her own day at work. Hyuk sat there surprised that she knew he was worried, here he thought he made himself completely confident. If Jinah could read through his act, everybody would see through it.

 

The event was just as Hyuk expected, old guys with very expensive clothing. Noting more accurate than a description like that. “Sanghyuk” it was a voice very familiar to him. Hyuk turns around and he is greeted by Taeoh with a warm smile. “You aren’t nervous are you” Taeoh pats the younger’s clothes down and dusted off his shoulders.

 

“I’m not” Hyul assures his uncle’s shaking hands and gives him a reassuring smile.

 

Maybe this morning he was nervous, but it still feels the same as the ones he attended with his father to a “bring your heir day”. Some people were the same as a few years back, and other were familiar because they’ve seen them in TV stations KBS and MBC, and even big entertainment agencies such as SM, YG, and JYP. However, Hyuk was unbothered, he even surprised himself with how calm he was right now.

 

“You must be HGOC’s new CEO” it was the CEO of KBS.

 

“Indeed I am, and it’s a pleasure meeting you” Hyuk placed his arm out for a handshake.

 

“My name’s Lee Jeongsik  _ (of course that’s not KBS’s actual CEO)  _ “ he takes the hand into his, Hyuk placed a little force to make sure his presence as being acknowledge, because unlike him, here he stood at the top of the ladder for KGE.

 

“I don’t think I need to re-introduce myself, however, I’m standing in front of you representing my family and the founder of KGE” his hand squeezes a little tighter. “It’s my pleasure to introduce myself, I’m Han Sanghyuk, CEO of Han group of companies”.

 

KGE was founded by Han Juyeon, the founder of HGOC. The original intention of the KGE was to cater to only the 0.1% of the richest people and not companies, in addition, it was only suppose to cater companies with heir (aka companies that acted like monarchies). However, came Han Sungjin, who immediately removed all ownership of Han with KGE and opened it to the 5% richest people in the country and even to the CEO’s or presidents that would be replaced in a few years. The new board of directors then ensured a pyramid, a hierarchy to make sure order remains in the organization. At the top were companies that were like monarchies those who passed their companies to heirs, then it was CEOs without expiration dates (no contract CEOs) and at the bottom were CEOs for only a few years.

 

“If you continue your behaviour VIXX--” the KBS CEO smiles through the threat.

 

“I don’t think you understand where you stand against me” Hyuk stretched his head to the side. “I can buy KBS from you, the income KBS earns is nothing but another one of my companies. If you won’t allow me to buy it from you, I can call off all advertisements from your channel and no longer fund you” it was no simple threat he was making, this was the power of HGOC, with each of its company earning more than a hundred million dollars each, KBS would cowardly run with its income. “So, let’s stop trying to manipulate me” it was only now they let go of each other’s hand.

 

Sanghyuk fixes his collar and had before giving a small nod and proceeding to play golf. This may be his first time to attend as a CEO, but playing golf was one of his father’s lessons, playing golf was one of the best way to seal deals with clients. 

 

“VIXX’s Hyuk” CJ entertainment, Ki Yongil  _ (not real and again over exaggerated) _ . He stood beside Hyuk who was taking a break by the caddy of the field. He was sitting down on the gold cart watching other CEOs move their butts as they hit the ball.

 

“It’s Han Sanghyuk, in these situations” Hyuk nods his head slightly to acknowledge his presence.

 

“Ah yes, Han Sanghyuk, CEO of HGOC” there was uncertainty in Yongil’s voice. CJ entertainment relied heavily on the advertisements HGOC gives them and among his fans, it was no secret how VIXX has been badly treated by the people in MNET.

 

“If something is wrong or if there are any concern, please contact his number” Yongil hands over his business card, which surprised Hyuk.

 

“If this concerns me being an idol, please cut it out and send it to my entertainment agency and not me. I’ll only accept cards if it benefits HGOC” Hyuk stands form the golf cart and returns with their groups.

 

Sanghyuk was frustrated to know that CEO of companies that concerned his idol life, still treats him as an idol, when he’s heavily regarding to himself as a CEO. “You look upset” a familiar voice wakes him up from his thoughts as he sat at the lounge area. He looks up to see Kim Minji, CEO of Lush Cosmetics, a brief background on Lush is that it was originally one of Seoul’s biggest suppliers of kimchi and eventually changed their products to cosmetics after Kim Minji, daughter of Lush’s owner, changed it products.

 

“There’s nothing to be upset about” Sanghyuk takes a sip out of the wine he ordered.

 

“I’m sure any 21 year old would hate to join an organization with 50+ oldies” she sits down beside Sanghyuk. “You know, you remind me a lot of your father. Someone who is wise beyond his years, knew a bit too much, but always kept his ground and made sure his employees are well taken care of. It’s nice to see someone who still has that principle” Hyuk only listens as Minji talks.

 

“I’m sure you’re aware that I was supposed to marry your father, but I’m glad I didn’t” she hands Hyuk her business card. “But I’m still greatly thankful to him for helping me out with my company” she stands up and nods her head towards Hyuk with a smile on her face, before she walks away.

 

Hyuk felt even more tired. His father was gone, but it was like he was still alive, all these people approaching him because he was his father’s son was making him even more tired. It was this mix of frustratingly living under the wall his father has built and the idea that he did not belong because he was idol. Both felt like boxes to him, trapped and claustrophobic.

 

When he arrived home that day, it was the first time he was thankful to be inside this hellhole, or that’s how he describes it. Jinah arrived a bit later and the sight she saw didn’t surprise her, Hyuk was looking pale and super tired from attending the KGE. “Looks like you hated it” Jinah put her bag down and sits down beside Sanghyuk.

 

“Did I ever look like I liked it? Even before?” Hyuk looked at Jinah with a “are you serious” look.

 

“Well, that’s why I always made up some reason to not attend” Jinah shrugs her shoulders.

 

“How the hell can you even make an excuse with a father like yours” 

 

“Simple, use school as an excuse, he could never say ‘no’” Jinah placed her pointer on her temple. 

 

It was this once, where Jinah and Sanghyuk hung out after the distance between each other and it was in the KGE bring your heir day. Hyuk was always brought to the KGE during these events, but for Jinah, she was only dragged along when Joonyoung wasn’t available. Sanghyuk couldn’t forget how awkward their relationship with one another was during that time, they talked about the weather and how life was going, but both of them laughed it off and began talking like they were friends once again, for that day only. Once they got back to school, it was like they never talked.

 

“I wish I also thought of ways out of it” Hyuk rubs the back of his head. Jinah stands up from the seat and disappeared for quite a bit. She later returned with a drink in her hands, “here its cold tea to calm down your nerves”.

 

Hyuk looks at Jinah, but unlike those quick glances, it was the first time he actually took a good look of this wife of his. She was easily a beauty, that he knew of since they got in high school, every single mother of these high class families wanted her as their daughter-in-law, for her looks, for her brains and especially for her royalty life. She stood in front of Hyuk, just as sophisticated as she always was, maybe not always, but she was beautiful and it was easy to understand why guys were weak for her.

 

“Are you gonna take it or not?” Jinah sat down beside Hyuk once again with her hand still extended towards her.

 

“Y-Yeah” Hyuk sits up quite embarrassed that he zoned out like that.  He opens the bottle and realizes something, “Is this Highlands pharmacy’s product?”.

 

“Where else would I get them?” Jinah joked and Sanghyuk smiled. 

 

“This reminds me…” Hyuk mutters to himself as he scans the bottle in his hands.

 

“Reminds you of what?”

 

“The time you gave me and my family those vitalizing drinks during my father’s funeral” Sanghyuk smiled at her. “I was really thankful because unlike everyone else, when I talked to you I felt like myself that day” Hyuk smiles at Jinah.

 

“Y-You should show your appreciation more often then” Jinah turns her head the other way afraid that Hyuk would see how red her cheeks are turning from seeing him smiling so genuinely.

 

“Well, I still have classes tomorrow, so I better sleep” Hyuk stands up and walks back to his room with the bottle Jinah gave him. 

  
  
_**unedited** _


	8. Jeju Island

**Chapter 7: Jeju Island**

  
  


It’s been a month since both Hyuk and Jinah moved in the villas, now they’re both used to living in the villas and each other, mostly because both Jinah and Hyuk, don’t see each other in the house often. The past month, Hyuk has assigned his board of directors, his group VIXX came back with a new song and even promoted with them as if nothing was going on behind the scenes. On Jinah’s side, she’s been busy with both work and school, as both Hyuk and her will be graduating this upcoming February. 

 

Morning came and Hyuk comes out of room looking like he was ready to leave, however the strong scent in the kitchen made him check on whoever was there. “Jinah, I told you I don’t--” he stops talking as soon as he sees his mother standing there with an apron on. “Mom?”

 

“My son, good morning!” she placed the plate down on the breakfast table. The dish she just served would pass as a dish in a high class breakfast restaurant, the plating was amazing and it’s sides were food a commoner cannot even think about eating.

 

“Mom, I don’t eat breakfast at home” Hyuk sits down however and takes in the plate.

 

“Then what do you eat then? Some cheap take outs?” his mother wasn’t raising her tone of voice, but the scolding was evident. Sanghyuk couldn’t respond to her.

 

“I’ve always fed you the highest of quality breakfast, but to find out you eat so poorly makes me feel I failed as a mother” this was her overused line with Hyuk. It was no secret that his other also grew up with a golden spoon in her mouth, a piano prodigy craved by the entire world was fed only the best of best.

 

Sanghyuk remains quiet, he knew if he speaks up she would talk about how mothers only want the best for their children, that’s why she spoils them with luxurious meals, because to her this was everything she could offer. 

 

Luckily, Jinah enters the kitchen as well. “Auntie” Jinah entered shocked to see Hyuk’s mother. She just like Hyuk was already wearing her clothes for work and she was just as surprised to smell food being cooked in the kitchen when both Jinah and Hyuk don’t eat breakfast at home.

 

“Come eat breakfast Jinah” she placed another plate down on the breakfast table. 

 

Jinah looks at Sanghyuk and then he just non-verbally told her not to question anything and just follow her. She did exactly as Hyuk told her, she sits beside Hyuk and eats their breakfast. 

 

“Are the two of you still using seperate rooms?” both Jinah and Sanghyuk raised their heads. “Seem like it” Jiwoo shakes her head from side to side. “It’s been a month since the two of you started living together--no its been more than a month, why is there still distance between the two of you?” Jiwoo’s way of asking her children was sweat, but it was piercing.

 

“We’ve been busy, mother” was Hyuk’s simple reply.

 

“Even during wars children are made” both Jinah and Sanghyuk coughs as soon as they hear Jiwoo say that. “Being busy is not an excuse to delay my grandchild” Jiwoo was yet again soft with the way she delivered her words, but piercing. 

 

Hyuk immediately pushes his plate forward. “Sanghyuk” Jiwoo calls her son’s name before he could even stand up. “Won’t you be going to Jeju next week?” Hyuk turns around and looks at her weirdly, how did she know about that?

 

“Realy?” Jinah looks at Sanghyuk as this was the first time he heard of it.

 

“Yes, darling, the newly renovated Paradise Hotel in Jeju would be reopening next week and oddly enough your father cleared your schedule next week” Jinah looked at Jiwoo weirdly, how did she know about her schedule being free next week. “Not to mention, it’s semestral in SNU” Sanghyuk looked at Jinah and Jinah looked at Sanghyuk. 

 

“Don’t tell me you already bought tickets for Jinah” Sanghyuk looks at his mother for a second.

 

“Much more than that” Jiwoo giggles, “I already reserved the VVIP room in Paradise Hotel for the two of you for three nights and I gave a very special instructions to Jiho” she then digs into her purse and hands over a flight ticket to Jinah.

 

“Come on now, the two of you never had a honeymoon” Jiwoo jumps a little as she acts so happy about this happening. She is absolutely insane

 

At the airport, Hyuk arrived earlier and the two of them chose to separately enter the plane. Which did happen, Hyuk was already seated in his seat by the entrance of the plane and Jinah arrived a few minutes after Hyuk got in. When she sat down, it was absolutely awkward. Not once did either of them mutter a word to each other until they got to Jeju. The room they stayed in was one of the biggest and most luxurious in the hotel (which says a lot because Paradise is a luxury hotel).

 

“Wait, there’s no comforter” Jinah walks into the bed to realize something was missing. 

 

Hyuk immediately runs to the room to realize that is was only a mattress without pillows. He then checks the bathroom and the cabinets, absolutely no towels and shower supply, basically this room lacked the essentials.

 

Then someone knocked on the door. Jinah and Hyuk’s eyes grows wide and then Jinah, by instinct hides. Hyuk opens the door and all his worries was pushed aside when he saw his cousin by the door. “Jiho, you scared us” Jiho enters the room and gives Hyuk a big hug.

 

“Jiho?” Jinah comes out of her hiding and gives Jiho a hug as well.

 

“It’s pretty rare to see the two of you together” Jiho points out as he sits down on the couch.

 

“It’s the parent’s doing” hyuk sits down with his cousin, Yoo Jiho, the same Jiho who officiated their wedding and the same Jiho who is the spokesperson of HGOC and the hotel and restaurant head.

 

“I knew that” Jiho replied.

 

“By the way, we noticed a few things missing inside the room” Jinah tells Jiho.

 

“There are a lot of things we’ve taken out” Jiho tells the pair, which catches their attention. What does he mean by taken out? “You see, both Aunt Jiwoo and Taeoh talked to me and they came out with these missing hotel items, but before you can ask room service for any of these you have to these as payments” Jiho puts down on the table the folder he’s been holding onto.

 

Sanghyuk gave him an odd look before opening the folder. There were then pictures of stuff he’s never taught of seeing. “It’s awkward I know” Jiho looks away.

 

When Hyuk opened the folder, Jinah ran behind him and let the pictures in the folder run your minds. It did make both Jinah and Hyuk, blush and it was absolutely crazy how well thought out evidences are well thought out of and I’m sure they would have those evidences checked to make sure it was ours. 

 

However there were simpler needs that could be accomplished, like holding hands for a day’s worth of shampoo, conditioner and soap, hugging for a day’s worth of dental hygiene kit and what was considered easy was kissing for towels.

“I’ll just get back to you” Jiho tells Hyuk before patting his back then Jinah’s. “For the simpler ones, I won’t mind just getting pictures of it, just not the one for the comforters” he was peeking his head in, before he slipped out and closed the door to their room.

 

“I can’t believe our parents think its a joke I flew all the way here for work” Hyuk throws the folder on the coffee table. Jinah sits beside Hyuk and takes a deep breath in. “Has it not registered into my mother’s head that I’m no longer a heir?” Hyuk looks at Jinah asking for that sympathy he always gets from her. However, Jinah wasn’t reacting and had her eyes closed, she was trying to calm herself down, she didn’t want to cause a huge display of rude behaviour to Hyuk’s hotel.

 

“Jinah?” Hyuk touches her shoulder, a short of way to make sure she was alive.

 

“I’m thinking”

 

“Thinking of what?”

 

“Anything, except my frustration towards my father” her eyes still closed as she tries to recall the first 100 digits of pi.

 

Hyuk fell silent as he watched Jinah calm her mind. He makes sure that he himself was calm to think of a way to out smart his mother with this set up. The room’s temperature was cold and sleeping under warm blankets was ideal, in the given exchange policy his mother created to obtain those blankets they need to do  _ it,  _ but towels can be made a substitute and to get towels all they need to do is kiss. They’ve done it during their ceremony, so how much could change right now?

 

“I got it” Hyuk calls out and Jinah turns her head.

 

“What did you get?”

 

“A way to cheat out of this” Hyuk smirks at Jinah.

 

“Tell me what it is”

 

“Well, tonight, we need blankets, right?” Jinah nods her head. “Towels can be used as blankets and pillows, so we don’t need to be forced to do  _ it” _ the mere mention of involving themselves with each other in that way made the two of them blush.

 

“Let’s settle this then. Let’s start with taking a picture of a hug” Jinah stands from the couch and then leads the way towards the huge mirror in the room. 

 

“So since, we can’t ask anyone’s help with taking photos we’ll have to do it ourselves and that’s where the mirror comes in” Jinah points towards the mirror.

 

“Alright, then let’s take a photo of us holding hands…” Hyuk bring out his phone and he quickly takes Jinah’s hands in his, as if it was nothing.

 

However, when Hyuk took Jinah’s hands in his, she realized how huge his hands are. This was the first time they’ve held hands after that incident. Why was he suddenly so manly compared to her best friend before? Why was it that simple for Hyuk to make her heart beat a little bit faster than usual?

 

The camera makes a sound snapping Jinah out of her thoughts.

 

“Jinah?” Hyuk moves his head closer to hers, he sensed that she wasn’t feeling that well. “Well, we have to hurry with this, I have to check on the preparations for tonight’s ribbon cutting” he pulls her by her wrist closer.

 

Jinah before she knew it was wrapped in Hyuk’s arms. His scent was minty and in a sense, refreshing. He had that expensive perfume smell subtly around him, but his natural scent was present. His warm chest only made it hard for Jinah to not make her heart beat for him, in a sense it was absolutely impossible for her not to even like it.

 

“Jinah, you have to look at the camera” Hyuk taps on her head.

 

“A-Ah Y-Yeah” she turns her head to face the mirror and there she noticed how red her cheeks  were getting. She then noticed how small she was in comparison to Sanghyuk, her structure looking more feminine in his arms. It completely occurs to her that they were indeed a couple, whether they like it or not, but somehow the thought wasn’t that bad after all.

 

“Alright” Hyuk takes his hands off Jinah before typing in his phone. “Say, Jinah, I have to prepare some stuff for the opening, so you can go ahead and rest up” Hyuk simply pats on Jinah’s shoulder before getting his small bag and readjusting his polo shirt before walking out the hotel room and after Jinah hears the automated lock, her knees go weak and her cheeks felt hotter than usual. She turns to face the mirror and simply thought, “this can’t be happening”.

  
_**unedited** _


	9. Peck or Kiss

**Peck or Kiss?**

  
  


Sanghyuk returns to the room late into the day. Jinah was busy on her laptop doing work on her own, when Hyuk entered she lifts her head and immediately looks back at her screen. She needed to calm down and the only way to do that was to do work, she was making papers due in three weeks. 

 

The room was absolutely quiet, except for Jinah’s typing. Hyuk decided to answer some of the messages his phone had before putting it down and laying on the bed with no pilows or comforter. “Jinah” Hyuk calls out from across the room.

 

Jinah lifts her head and looks at Hyuk who laying down on the bed. 

 

“We need to kiss” Sanghyuk casually mentioned something that made Jinah cough. She looked at him for a second to see if he was joking, but his face was serious. “I wonder how many pieces of towel do we need?” Hyuk stands from the bed and checks it, he then scans the room and the bathroom. 

 

“Why are you checking the bathroom?” Jinah looks at the fumbling man.

 

“Maybe we needed a few more, but to my surprise we have the other stuff” Sanghyuk sits back down on the bed and as he was about to contact his older cousin there was a knock on the door. Jinah then immediately hides inside the bathroom once again and Hyuk walks up to the door. 

 

“Jinah, it’s just Jiho” Sanghyuk calls out after he peeks on the eyehole of the room. He unlocks the door and lets Jiho in, he was holding quite a few stuff.

 

“What are those?” 

 

“The reward of your missions” Jiho then enters the bathroom and placed all the toiletries inside and even preparing it himself. “Now, I’ll be frank with you, I have to rest today for the opening tomorrow, so if you plan to do whatever it is, please do it while I’m in the room” Jiho sits down on one of the couches.

 

“Fine” Sanghyuk pulls Jinah by the wrist and makes her stand in front of him. “We’ve kissed at the ceremony before, how hard can it be?” Hyuk holds onto Jinah’s shoulders, Sanghyuk was feeling absolutely nothing no fear, no hesitation, but for Jinah it was a different story. The moment Sanghyuk says ‘fine’ Jinah’s heart began to quicken and once she was pulled by the wrist, her thoughts were now only filled with kissing this boy in front of him. Once, Sanghyuk placed his hands on her shoulders, her cheeks were turning a different color, she peeked towards Jiho whose ears were turning a bit red, this was embarrassing, but at the same time she was looking forward to it.

 

Hyuk then closed his eyes and Jinah followed suit. What Jinah expected as a slow motion moving towards her and the opportunity to hear her heart beat into her ears did not happen. Once she closed her eyes, Hyuk quickly placed a peck on her lips, a bit too quickly for her to even feel Hyuk’s lips.

 

“There a kiss” Hyuk let’s go Jinah’s shoulder.

 

“That’s not a kiss, Sanghyuk” the once red ears on Jiho was now gone and his face only reflects disappointment. “There were examples in the folder I gave you, that was a peck, which means breakfast will be served for you tomorrow morning” 

 

“Fine, I’ll kiss her” Sanghyuk defeatedly responded and Jinah suddenly looked nervous.

 

“If you’re able to kiss Jinah for more than a minute, you can get as much towels as you want” Jiho proposed and Hyuk couldn’t seem to say ‘no’ because as soon as Jiho said that, he pulled Jinah closer to him.

 

“Alright, all you have to do is follow my lead” Hyuk gives Jinah a look and this then cause her heart to begin beating once more. More than a minute, a girl could only dream. Jinah then closes her eyes, her heart beating like crazy and her face was probably bright red. Hyuk watched as the beauty in front of him closed her eyes, her face red and her just as beautiful as ever. He takes the lead and leaned forward, when their lips touched, Jinah was happy and giddy and excited, because now she could feel how soft Hyuk’s lips were and how heart was beating so loud she could hear it in her ears. However, Jinah didn’t expect Hyuk’s lips to move, because once they did Jinah had no idea what to do. She was trying to keep up with his movements, but Hyuk was obviously used to this. Another thing made her almost jump. Hyuk’s tongue began moving inside her mouth and even playing with her tongue, her head was going crazy and she felt like she was about to faint from what was happening. Her heart was beating in joy, but the thought that Hyuk was experienced with these type of stuff were bothering her.

 

So, when Hyuk pulls away Jinah opens her eyes, her lipstick stains on his lips and his hair a bit of a mess, (when did her hands reach his hair?) and his shirt a bit of a mess and not to mention his blushing cousin on the side.

 

“Jiho?” Hyuk waves his hand over his cousin’s face before he snapped out of it.

 

“A-Ah, right u-uhm, how many towels do you need?” Jiho stands up from the chair avoiding eye-contact with both Jinah and Hyuk. Why was a 30 year old married man blushing from seeing people make out?

 

“Give me 20” Hyuk pats Jiho shoulders.

 

“Noted” he heads towards the door. “B-Before I leave, uhm, I’ll be sleeping as soon as I tell the maids you need towels, so I won’t be the one handing it over to you” Jiho walks out the door and Jinah felt weak on her knees and fell to the floor.

 

“Jinah?” Hyuk immediately runs by her side and then he noticed how red her cheeks were, how her lipstick was a mess and how her prim and proper clothing was messed up as well. It only then registered into Hyuk’s brain what they did, his lips on hers and their hands all over each other, if he wasn’t so fixated on getting towels, he would have noticed. Since, he only noticed now, he also began blushing. “S-Sit on the couch” Hyuk pulls Jinah by the arms and makes her sit down on the couch.

 

When Hyuk stood up after helping her, he only noticed how he looked as well. He was just as a mess as Jinah was, and he obviously just got out of a make out session. This made him blush even more, what the hell was happening to him?

 

“S-Sanghyuk” Jinah softly calls his name.

 

Hyuk immediately turns his head. “Y-Yes?”

 

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Jinah eyes looking at a blank space on the wall. Hyuk’s heart then fell to the pit of his stomach, he couldn’t respond. Jinah, unlike him, wasn’t able to experience dating, wasn’t able to even taste what’s it like to date in this society today. Hyuk was somehow lucky that people never recognized him as a heir, that he was able to act as if he was part of the world outside being a heir. It never occurred to him that this was a first for Jinah.

 

“I--”

 

Someone knocks on the door and Hyuk immediately checks who it was, it was one of the maids of the hotel. “Jina, hide and not in the bathroom” this then alarmed Jinah, she ran to one of the closets in the room and when coast was clear, Hyuk opens the door. 

 

The trip no longer progressed from there, Hyuk attended the opening ceremony and was more publically recognized as the CEO of Han. They were also able to sleep very soundly at night using numerous amounts of towels as their comforter and the flight back home was just as awkward, if not more, as the flight on the way to Jeju.

 

_**unedited** _


	10. Reunion

**Reunion**

  
  


Months have passed since their trip and today both Jinah and Hyuk were graduating from University, and it’s not just any university. Today, they’ll be graduating in SNU, both from business administration. The amount of people in the hall was expected since they’re graduating.

 

A lot of the students knew about an idol being in their department, they knew that Hyuk was a student at SNU and was graduating with them, but it was a different story for the family members of these students. Once, Sanghyuk was called on stage to receive his diploma, people began murmuring about him.

 

Sanghyuk never bragged about this, he never bragged that he was smarter than the average person (and even smarter). He never saw the need to tell people where he was studying and he never saw the need of putting him on a pedestal for balancing his idol career while studying as an SNU student.

 

“Jung Jinah!” Jiwoo calls out her daughter-in-law and Jinah just smiled. “Congratulations” she hands over a bag to Jinah. “You should open that later in front of Sanghyuk, that’s a precious heirloom of the Han family” she hugs Jinah before returning to his son who was busy taking pictures with everybody.

 

“Sanghyuk” Jiwoo calls over her son. “I gave Jinah the heirloom, open it together when you get home. I have to go, I have to teach piano lessons” she hugs her son tightly and kissed his cheeks before walking out of the hall. When Hyuk looks up Jinah was stopped by a guy and somehow he began making his way towards Jinah.

 

“Jinah?” Hyuk calls out her name, which made both Jinah and the guy turn around. However, instead of getting angry once the guy turned his face a hint of familiarity struck him.

 

“Han Sanghyuk?” the guy asked as he turned around to look at him from head to toe. “Man, it’s good that I saw you” Kijoong was the name of this guy, one of Sanghyuk’s closest friends in Diamond high, the school both Jinah and Hyuk attended. “It’s been a while since I’ve talked to you personally--physically rather” he gives Hyuk a quick hug.

 

“It’s nice to see you too” Hyuk says into the hug.

 

“By the way, I was only going to hand to Jinah, but you were still our classmate, here” Kijoong handed him an invitation. “We’ll be having a reunion in your family hotel, hope to see you there” he waves at both Jinah and Hyuk before turning around.

 

“You… wanted to talk to me?” Jinah then turns her attention towards Hyuk.

 

“R-Right” he responds a bit nervous because he couldn’t exactly remember why he called her name or even make his way towards her. “You have the heirloom” luckily, he saw the bag she was holding.

 

“Yeah” she lifts it up. “Your mother gave it to me and she told me to open it with y--”

 

“Excuse me” a girl interrupts their conversation. “You’re Hyuk, right? VIXX’s youngest member, Hyuk?” she was holding her phone up to her face. Hyuk gives an apologetic look to Jinah. Jinah only nods her head, this was inevitable, she remembers the first few days after Hyuk got into SNU girls were head over heels in love with him and are still, but they’ve died down on the craziness. This wasn’t any different.

 

“Yeah” Hyuk nods his head and watched as Jinah disappears into the crowd.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_ VIXX’s Hyuk, a true genius _

 

_ A few days ago, a few of my friends began posting pictures with an idol, however, I noticed the logo on his toga was from SNU, at first I thought they were shooting a drama or reality show, but then I remembered SNU’s business department had their graduation on the same day. _

 

_ When he got into SNU why was no one talking about it? _

 

_ Did he really balance his school life with his career?  _

 

_ I’m jealous of Hyuk, I wish I was that smart and good looking. _

 

_ [+516, -153] _

 

 

  * __[+53, -6] As a starlight, I can assure you that we also didn’t know where he went to get his undergraduate degree, in fact a lot of us assumed he didn’t go to university, but our Hyuk seems to have gotten into a better school than we expected. That’s our handsome brain maknae__


  * _[+42, -10] wasn’t he always very secretive about his life, we don’t even know which junior high he graduated in_


  * _[+40, -15] how did he even get to graduate on time even among his schedule? Something’s fishy hmmmmm_


  * _[+35, -11] I’m in the humanities department and I’ve only heard rumours of an idol being a student in SNU and I thought it was a joke, but turns out it was real_



 

 

\----------------------

 

The reunion was scheduled only a few days after the SNU graduation. “I don’t want to go” Hyuk tells Jinah as soon as she sat in the living room wondering why Hyuk was still sitting down and watching TV. 

 

“Fine, whatever you want” Jinah stands up from the couch. She drove all the way to Paradise Hotel- Seoul, one of the top luxury hotels in the country and the owner of this place was no else except Han Sanghyuk who wasn’t present today. Before Jinah even enters, she easily spots her classmates in the most expensive outfits holding or wearing expensive accessories. 

 

“Jung Jinah” one of her longtime friend and only friend in high school, Lee Boram, greets her with a warm smile.

 

“Lee Boram” she walks towards her direction and once they met, they place cheek kisses on each other’s cheek.

 

“I haven’t seen you around since we went to Paris Fashion Week” Boram complains about not meeting her friend after 6 months. “I went to your house only to find out you’ve moved out” Boram continues to complain as Jinah’s face turns pale. She forgot, no one knew about her and Hyuk, not even Boram. Maybe, it was better this way, because in this room, you don’t really know who your allies and enemies are, so if one person finds out in this room about her and Hyuk, it would mean end game for Hyuk’s career.

 

“I’ve been busy and I’ve moved out recently” Jinah explains as soon as they finished registration. The banquet hall was what you expected from an event of people that’s this high class. There was a mini-orchestra playing background music, platings ready to serve course meals and even organizers making sure to keep everything in check. Nothing to expect less from  _ chaebols _ .

 

“Then tell me where you live” Boram shrugs her shoulders.

 

“The place I live in… it’s still quite complicated and not everyone can get in” she drinks the water they had served.

 

“I’m sure it isn’t as strict as the villas” Boram continues to insist, but suddenly with the mere mention of the villas her breath hitched and she knew she turned pale for a second.

 

“You know my family’s really close with HGOC” was the only thing she pointed out to finally change the subject.

 

“Speaking of HGOC, I heard  _ he  _ also graduated in SNU under business administration. That means you’ve seen  _ him _ around often, right?” it was easy to understand who the ‘ _ he _ ’ Boram was referring to. 

 

Jinah wants to answer “I see him so much, I even see him at home” so much but of course she decided to shut her mouth. “I guess so” was then her reply.

 

“If only I knew, then I wouldn’t have insisted to study in Stanford” she sulks.

 

Jinah only snickered at her friend. Han Sanghyuk receives the same amount of love wherever he goes. Sanghyuk was Diamond High’s prince, he was smart, rich, a heir, and mysterious. All the girls have had a crush on him at least once in high school, but just like how he was, he always kept his guard up that’s why he felt mysterious to those around him. And what do people often do with mysteries? They try to solve it. That’s what made him interesting.

 

“Sanghyuk’s my childhood friend, can you stop seeing him that way, it’s weird” Jinah turns her head towards the crowd avoiding eye contact with Boram, because she’d be lying if she said she doesn’t see him that way. She saw him in a way where her life would never be complete without him and although at times she can’t seem to accept it, but the feeling was there and she can no longer deny it.

 

“If only he was my childhood friend” Boram sulks again.

 

“You can have that brat--” 

 

“Who’s the brat?” this voice was too familiar to her, she turns around and there Sanghyuk was standing behind her. Boram immediately stands up and fixes her hair.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to come?” Jinah asked Hyuk.

 

“Well, I was originally just going to check up on the hotel, but Kijoong saw me and he pulled me in here” Hyuk explains as Jinah eyed him from head to toe, he was wearing his usual office wear, a long sleeve button up and some black pants along with his watch he always wore at work.

 

“Sanghyuk, it’s been a while” Boram was now standing beside Hyuk, her eyes batting a bit too furiously. 

 

“Uhm...Hi, Boram” Hyuk takes a step further.

 

“I heard rumours that you’re running the company while promoting as an idol” Boram touched his arm and made sure it stayed there.

 

“Yes I am”

 

“Well--” Boram was pushed aside when a hand was thrown onto his shoulder. 

 

“Hyukkie” Jinah looked at whoever called Sanghyuk by his stage name. The owner of the hand that was hanging on his shoulder was another idol, Yook Sungjae. 

 

“Sungjae!” Boram cried out in annoyance as she was pushed aside by him.

 

“Oh, Boram, I didn’t see you there” Sungjae mocked her. “I’m just here to take my best friend away from you, you two enjoy your time” he sends a salute to Boram.

 

Yook Sungjae used to study in Diamond High as well, but he dropped out much earlier than Sanghyuk did, so when Sungjae dropped out Hyuk began to distance himself even more with his peers. So, when the news that Hyuk dropped out to become an idol as well the whole school loved the idea of seeing the two of them in the same group (which, obviously, didn’t happen).

 

“Girls still love you here” Kijoong shakes his head and then drinks the wine he was holding onto.

 

“Dude, I never understood why they wouldn’t leave you alone” another guy in the group points out.

 

“Isn’t that the same with Jung Jinah?” Sungjae points out.

 

“Right, remember in high school guys used to ask her out on dates a lot, but she refused every single one of them” Kijoong reminisces.

 

Sanghyuk couldn’t help but remember how it was like before. Jung Jinah was the center of attention for her beauty, she always stood sophisticatedly and knew how to eloquently speak. She was intelligent and gorgeous, her background was also very impressive, every wealthy family wanted her as their in law.

 

“But I heard she got married” Sungjae points out and Hyuk remains silent.

 

“I also heard that” Kijoong nods his head. “Sanghyuk, aren’t you her childhood friend, don’t you know?” Sanghyuk lifts his head and only smile. 

 

“How could I know something like that when I’ve only seen her today” Hyuk lied.

 

“You know back in high school people thought you were engaged to one another” Kijoong made Sanghyuk cough on his own saliva. However, everyone standing in the group nodded their head, everyone agreed, even Sungjae. It was a common knowledge back in Diamond to know that HGOC and BGC were two very closely knit entities. They were so close that the Jung’s could visit the villas whenever they wanted and because of that people knew about Sanghyuk and Jinah being childhood friends without even directly talking about it. So, when Sanghyuk was announced as a heir all of a sudden, people drew the conclusion that Sanghyuk and Jinah were arranged to be married.

 

“I actually overheard our father’s talking once about Jinah” Sungjae suddenly confessed out of the blue, this drew Hyuk’s attention immediately. 

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, they mentioned about Jinah being married off to one of us, but they couldn’t proceed with that because of our careers” Sungjae then takes a sip out of his wine.

 

“But I heard she did get married” Hyuk asked proceeding to play innocent.

 

“I guess so, but I know it’s just a rumour” Sungjae nods his head.

 

“We would never find out unless somebody asked her” Kijoong proposed.

 

“Sanghyuk” the other guy in the group, Minhyuk, called Hyuk’s name making him turn his head towards his direction. “You’re childhood friends with her, why don’t you ask?” Sanghyuk was lost for words. Why were they suddenly acting as if they didn’t go to the same school as Jinah has all throughout her school days? Why was he considered the childhood friend when they’ve her since she was in primary school?

 

Thoughts went around his head, if he were to say yes to this Jinah may actually expose them and if he further defended Jinah, they would tease him about having feelings for her or much more, he could actually expose his own relationship with Jinah. After careful thinking, he came to the conclusion that it was better if Jinah were to expose it, rather than him. “Fine” Hyuk defeatedly agreed and walked straight to where Jinah was sitting.

 

“Jinah” Sanghyuk called her name and both Jinah and Boram turned their heads. “The guys wants to ask you a question” she puts his hands out and Jinah takes it. However, they immediately let go of each other’s hand when Jinah was standing straight.

 

“They’re going to ask who you’re married to” Hyuk speaks through his unmoving mouth, trying his best not to make the guys see he was talking to her.

 

“Why the hell did you even agree to taking me over” Jinah’s aura suddenly changed and she swears as soon as they get home, she’ll make sure to punch him in the stomach. However the thought of touching Hyuk was driving her insane, so maybe no touching?

 

“I was cornered okay?” Hyuk’s face suddenly falls from the stoic face he was trying to put up as the guys were watching him.

 

“Looks like nothing has changed between you two” Kijoong points out their bickering as they made their way to them. 

 

“Looking at the two of you together bickering like that really makes me feel nostalgic” Minhyuk couldn’t help but agree as images from their junior high replayed in their heads of Hyuk and Jinah constantly butting heads with each other and although Hyuk was rarely interacting with other classmates (especially those who enrolled after junior high), he always had the time to but heads with Jinah.

 

“So, why did you call me over?” Jinah’s tone as cold as it always was.

 

“Right” Sungjae nods his head. “Hyuk?”   
  


“Why are you all shy all of a sudden?” Sanghyuk scans the group of three guys who were avoiding eye contact with Jinah, it wasn’t until she looked at Jinah he understood. She was staring them down, that it was already chilling to watch from the side. “They wanted to ask if you’re married” Sanghyuk turns his head the other way.

 

Jinah stood there quietly, thinking of what response to give them. She glanced at Sanghyuk, but all she saw was how red his ears were. “If I told you the answer, you guys better shut up or else” Jinah’s voice was stern and this only further sent shivers down the spines of the three. They knew, just like HGOC, BGC was a company that never jokes, their networking is wide and they had cash to win over any company. To anger anyone from BGC and HGOC would be a big mistake, especially if they’re the heirs or the president.

 

“I’m married” Jinah casually answered and all their heads turned towards her direction, well, except Hyuk’s.

 

“With who?” Sungjae couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Should I tell them?” Jinah looks at Sanghyuk who was avoiding eye contact with her. All the guys’ attention then turned to Sanghyuk.

 

“Don’t tell me--” Kijoong pointed towards Sanghyuk and all the boys’ gazes followed suit.

 

“Oh, so you aren’t dumb” Jinah smiles cheekily. “Just remember, very few people know about this so if the news gets out, I know who to find” Jinah had a smile on her face, but her words were chilling. She turned around and walked back to Boram.

 

Now, all the guys’ attention was on Sanghyuk. Once, he gave them a good look they were all looking at him as they couldn’t believe Sanghyuk was pretending not to know all this time. These four boys is easily Sanghyuk’s closest friends outside the entertainment industry (yes, even Sungjae) they used to be dubbed as the “cheap copy of F4” in Diamond and even as Sanghyuk’s schedule got busier, even as Sungjae begun his training to be an idol these four kept in touch.

 

“Dude” Kijoong’s tone was disappointed in him. “You got married without even inviting us?”

 

“It wasn’t a grand wedding we just had at the back of the--”

 

“I still can’t believe it and I thought we were friends?” Minhyuk sulks.

 

“Dude, we kept the people who knew about it counted--”

 

“Does you members know?” Sungjae asked him.

 

“Yes, they do but--”

 

“Damn” Sungjae sulks as well.

 

“Don’t you trust us enough to keep a secret come on! You know what’s weird not once in high school did you ever had a crush on Jinah, what’s with suddenly marrying her like that?” Kijoong looks at Sanghyuk, it was true, not once did Sanghyuk ever mention that Jinah was good looking or that she was attractive or even cute, he remained stoic with her. Always puts her in the ‘she’s just a childhood friend’ box.

 

“It’s arranged” Sanghyuk tells Kijoong which makes him shut up.

 

“Oh” Kijoong steps back and nods his head.

 

“I married her just a month after my father was killed, I have to marry her because if I don’t the company would be transfered to my bastard of uncle. Don’t worry, I just have to keep it a secret for two more years, after that I’ll be free from being an idol and we’ll be announcing her as my wife and me as the president of Han” Sanghyuk explained as he watched his friends’ expressions soften. “Happy now?” now it was Hyuk who was sulking.

 

_**unedited** _


	11. Han Sungmin

**Han Sungmin**

  
  
  


The party then proceeded just as smoothly, food being served, mingling with former schoolmates and reminiscing about old times. So, when the night was deep, Jinah felt the need to go to the bathroom, leaving her table she stood up and walked to the bathroom and did her business, but it was different when she got out. There by the toilets outside of the banquet, stood a man that only sends shivers down her spine. 

 

“You’ve grown a lot” he takes a few steps closer and Jinah moves back making sure she was headed towards the room. Every step forward he took, she took a step back. His eyes still had the little spark in them, the spark for lust of power. “Now, tell me, my dear niece-in-law, where is my nephew?” Jinah’s mouth was dry as she hit a wall on her back. He steps closer and touches her hair.

 

“Sungmin” a different voice calls him out. Both turned their heads and there stood Jiho.

 

“If it isn’t one of my nephews” he chuckled and made his way towards him. “Tell me, where is your cousin. Tell him he’s got a guess over” Sungmin walks towards his nephew. Jiho gave Jinah a signal to enter the room, it was a lot safer in there, because Sungmin cannot face the people who knew about his incident. 

 

Jinah enters the room, her breathing heavy and her vision in a bit of a blur, her face was pale as she scans the crowd. Where is Sanghyuk? She closes her eyes momentarily and it flashes in her eyes, Sungjin carrying him with Sanghyuk, screams, gunshots and blood. She opened her eyes and she was feeling weak, she could barely stand up, she was sweating her and her whole body was shaking in fear.

 

“Jinah?” Boram rushed to her side when she noticed something was wrong with her friend. “What’s wrong? What’s happening?” Jinah loses all strength she had left and falls to the ground, all attention was on her.

 

“Jinah?” Sanghyuk then turns his attention to the person that fell to the ground and when he saw her, he ran to her side. “What happened?” Hyuk looks at Boram for answers.

 

“S-Sanghyuk” Jinah calls out his name, so softly that only Boram and Hyuk could hear it.

 

“Jinah, tell me what’s wrong” he holds her face in his hands and there he noticed the same look she had that day, 14 years ago. Her eyes were swollen red from crying and it had one emotion so evident in them, fear. 

 

Sanghyuk realized who it was that she saw for her to act like this. Although there was fear present in his emotions, he can’t let the anger slide off, not after everything that person has done to his family and Jinah. 

 

“Watch over her for me” Hyuk stands up from beside her.

 

“Sanghyuk, don’t--” Jinah holds unto the bottom of his pants to stop him from leaving. Hyuk only gave her a good look before proceeding.

 

Sanghyuk exits the banquet and he immediately sees Jiho and Sungmin standing in front of each other. Both their attentions were caught when they heard the door close. “Now, if it isn’t the star of the show” Sungmin makes his way towards Sanghyuk. “Han Sang--” Sungmin stopped from talking and grabbed onto his collar.

 

“Did you touch her?” Hyuk hissed at him.

 

“I don’t plan to do that anymore” with Sungmin’s words it sent shivers down Hyuk’s spine. “I just told her to tell you that your uncle was here” Hyuk let’s go of his collar.

 

“I don’t have an uncle” Hyuk glared at him. 

 

“That hurts you know. I mean as the original heir of the household, I really need some credit” Sungmin fixed his clothes and gave Hyuk a disgusting smile. “Now, tell why don’t we keep it simple so no one gets hurt” Sungmin walked towards Jiho and observed him from head to toe. “If you step down from your position without a heir or witout Juyeon wanting to be the heir, then that makes me the next one to take over HGOC. That’s all I want, simple right?” Sungmin walks towards Hyuk. “It’s simple if you don’t want anyone hurt” Sungmin pats his shoulder, Hyuk immediately flinches away.

 

“Jiho” Hyuk looked at his cousin, who was standing there fear evident in his eyes. Jiho almost died that day 14 years ago and seeing his almost killer in front of him, who wouldn’t freeze in spot. “Call the security” Jiho snaps out of his emotional trance and runs away.

 

“Are you giving me an opening to kill you?” Sungmin couldn’t believe how dumb this so called genius was.

 

“I don’t think you get who’s dumb here” Sanghyuk pushes the door open and the whole banquet stared at the two people in front of the door. Suddenly all the bodyguards of these heirs came out of their hiding. People inside began murmuring and some were loud enough to hear the mention of his name. Not soon after the security came and escorted Sungmin out of Paradise hotel.

 

Sanghyuk returned to the banquet and immediately apologizes to everyone for causing a scene. Sanghyuk then walks towards a passed out Jinah. “Is she alright?” Sanghyuk asked swiping off the strands of hair off her face.

 

“She calmed down, but the emotions were too taxing on her body and made her this weak” Boram is a doctor, an esteemed doctor who came from a family of one.

 

“I’m sorry for troubling you like this” Sanghyuk bows his head towards Boram.

 

“You don’t have to say sorry, she’s my best friend” Boram gave Hyuk a weak smile. “Can you tell me something” Boram looks at Hyuk.

 

“Sure, what is is?”

 

“How long have the two of you been married?” Hyuk was caught off guard with the question. “When I was checking her vital signs, I noticed a necklace with the Han symbol, which I thought only you and your sister wore. I know of your necklaces because I asked her about it in high school and she told me only recognized members of the household were allowed to wear the customized necklaces” 

 

“I’m sorry, but I want you to hear the answer from her” Hyuk bows his head once again before lifting Jinah off the ground. “For now, I’ll take her home. I’ll grant you permission to visit her in the villas” their voices were soft, so that no one else could catch what they were talking about.

 

“Sanghyuk, where are you taking her?” a girl asked him, this girl’s name was Ahyoung, a girl that always steered drama back in high school. Why was she suddenly concerned for Jinah.

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed but this is my hotel, I’ll leave her with some of the employees and then I’ll be talking with a few people concerning the incident today” lies, lies, lies, lies, lies. He had no trust in this girl and maybe it was only proper, this girl has always been jealous of Jinah and she wasn’t trying her best to hide it.

 

Sanghyuk quickens his phase outside the banquet and went straight into his car. Before he even drove out of the parking lot, he sat there with the image of the face he never wants to see. His head on the wheel of his car, thinking how to put him back in jail--wait, how did he even get out of jail if murder is non bailable with a consequence of death penalty. Something was off…

 

He then gets his phone and calls Yoona, one of his cousins, who was the official company secretary. Hyuk tells her to disseminate the information to all heads that Han Sungmin was back and informs her to disseminate the information even to the household. Then he contacts another person, Minho, yet again another one of his cousins, in charge of safety and security and law adviser as well.  _ We need to talk _

 

“S-Sanghyuk?” Jinah muttered in her sleep. Hyuk turns around and holds her hand,  _ I would never let Han Sungmin lay his finger on you again _ .

 

He started his engine and drove off.

  
_**unedited** _


	12. Friends

**Friends**

  
  
  


The next day, Jinah was still in her room tired and exhausted from all that happened yesterday. Someone knocks on the door of the house and Sanghyuk immediately runs down to open the door, there stood Boram. “I didn’t expect to be able to enter just a day after you told me I could go here” Boram tells Sanghyuk.

 

“I do own the villas now” 

 

“It’s my first time in here and I understand why it’s so private” Boram walks to the living room. “Houses here are too grand, it just doesn’t fit in with the normal households around this place” Boram continues to talk about how gorgeous it was how clean the streets were and how peaceful it was inside, if only that was true.

 

“I’ll lead you to Jinah’s room and can you watch over her for a bit, I have some stuff to do” Sanghyuk leads Boram up the stairs and into the room in front of his. Sanghyuk knocks a few times before opening the door.

 

“Why do you have to knock, aren’t you married?” Boram asked Sanghyuk.

 

However, Jinah was already awake and heard perfectly clear her question. “How did you--” Jinah looks at Hyuk as he shakes his head saying ‘it wasn’t me’.

 

“I'll leave her to you then” Sanghyuk pats Boram's shoulder.

 

“Where are you going?” Jinah tries to sit up but fails. Both Boram and Hyuk runs to her side.

 

“You should really rest, that’s why I called Boram over” Sanghyuk pats Jinah’s back before his phone began ringing. He moves away from her and holds the phone to his ear, “Yoona  _ noona?”  _  he exits the door and leaves both Jinah and Boram in the room.

 

“Yoona?” Boram looks at Jinah.

 

“She’s one of his cousins” Jinah explains and Boram nods her head. The door then opens, Sanghyuk stood there by the door, not looking as healthy. “I have to go, I have important meetings” he walks towards Jinah and squeezed her hand before turning around and closing the door.

 

“I don’t understand, you don’t act like a couple at all, but at the same time you do?” Boram immediately interrogates Jinah.

 

“Boram, I’m sorry for not telling you about this” Jinah lowers her head and chose not to meet her friend’s eyes.

 

“Of course I understand that you have to keep this relationship a secret” Boram made Jinah feel relief thus she lifted her head, but Boram’s face was still a bit bitter. “But, I don’t understand why it’s a secret to me as well. Don’t you trust me?”

 

“Boram, it’s not like I don’t trust you, but Sanghyuk is a skeptic” Jinah lowers her head once again.

 

“So, at least tell me how you ended up in this situation” Boram sits closer to Jinah, “and I might forgive you.

 

Jinah lifts her head and hugs her friend with all the strength she had. “I’ll tell you everything” she squeezes Boram. “We actually got married as soon as we turned legal, rather we got married just a month after his father passed away…” Boram immediately responds with a surprised face as soon as Jinah begun her story.

 

Jinah told her everything. She told her how their relationship eventually turn out to be like this, even the details during their trip to Jeju. 

 

“So, are you trying to convince me that you don’t have feelings for Sanghyuk… at all?” Boram gives her friend a look, as if she could read through her.

 

“I don’t have feel--”

 

“The way you told me your story tells me other wise, though” Boram tilts her head.

 

“I don’t see him that way--”

 

“So, explain why your cheeks are turning bright red?” Boram noticed how deep the blush on her face was showing. What Boram was seeing is a young girl experiencing love for the first time, because she doesn’t understand how her own feelings work.

 

“Is it?” Jinah pulls out her phone and checks her cheeks.

 

“I’ve known you for quite a long time, right?” 

 

“Yeah, but not as long as Sanghyuk” Jinah defends.

 

“Yeah” Boram only smiles to herself, she mentions Sanghyuk so much it was becoming such a nauseating feeling. “In the years I’ve known you, you’ve never liked someone of the opposite gender, right?” Boram was talking about how uninterested Jinah was in boys in high school, which was odd for teenager like them. Boram even thought Jinah would never marry in this life, but right now, it's as if that stoic Jinah was gone and all she had in front of her is this teenage girl.

 

“You--” Jinah wanted to hit Boram, but was too embarrassed to even remove her hand off her face.

 

“It’s better to accept how you feel towards Sanghyuk. It isn’t wrong to feel that way towards your husband” 

 

“C-Can we stop talking about me?” Jinah hides her face once again. 

 

“Fine, let’s talk about my arranged marriage as well” Boram breaks the news so casually that Jinah sat up and fell to the bed.

 

“You’re joking aren’t you?” Jinah covers her eyes with her arm.

 

“You know, the world is really small for people like us. I found out a few weeks ago that I’m going to marry Kijoong. One of Sanghyuk’s friends, remember him?”

 

Jinah sat there in absolute silence. Of course, she knows who Kijoong is, he did graduate from the same program as she did in college and even attended the same school both Jinah and Sanghyuk attended in both high school and college. Kijoong is one of the four diamond boys of Diamond high along with Sanghyuk. Kijoong is one of the boys that used to chase her around in high school, he is one of the people who knew about her relationship with Sanghyuk. That Kijoong.

 

“Well, his family owns a farming research complex and he worked there as the second heir, he handles the business and his older brother is the research head” Boram reads through her phone.

 

“A-Are you serious?” Jinah can’t seem to believe what she was hearing.

 

“Yes” Boram laughed to herself to see her best friend get shaken off like this. “I actually came to give you this, both you and Sanghyuk are invited” Boram digs out of her bag and hands over a wedding invitation. They weren’t to marry until six months later. 

 

All Jinah could say after receiving the invitation was “Congratulations”.

  
_**unedited** _


	13. Problems

**Problems**

  
  


As soon as Hyuk left the house, his heart was pounding in fear. The reason he agreed to Boram visiting because he knows that Jinah would be left alone in the villas. Right now, he was on his way to the main building of the HGOC in the middle of Seoul. When the building came in sight, cars were already piling at the entrance of the building. One by one came out his family members, their doors being opened by the body guards. Every single one of them looked flashy as Hyuk could remember, not to mention all wore the same customized necklace around their necks.

 

Hyuk was the last to enter and he was greeted by his personal secretary immediately. She briefed him on who has arrived and how the current state of the company was going. Sanghyuk only nods his head.

 

“Make sure you get this clear to the security” Sanghyuk faced his secretary and adjusted his clothes. “That no one other than the recognized members of the Han household is allowed to enter the top floor until I say so” his secretary nods her head and excused herself as she rides a separate elevator to the security department.

 

The elevator opened and there he saw a few people he recognized as his families’ personal secretaries. “All secretaries or anyone that is not a member of the Han household is not allowed on this floor of the building until further notice” this was how Sanghyuk greeted the others that was inside the floor, immediately they bowed and entered the elevator.

 

“Sanghyuk” Aunt Hyebin called his name. Sanghyuk turned around and lightly bows his head. “Why did you ask my secretary to leave?” she was not amused with what her nephew did.

 

“All matters to be discussed in this floor, shall be heard and only heard by the recognized members of the Han household” Hyuk responds so casually, as if he’s continuously rehearsed it in his head. He turned around and entered the room. There everyone was complete, all the recognized members of the Han household, excluding Jinah, was sitting in the meeting room.

 

“I’m sure you’ve heard of what happened?” was how he greeted the board as soon as he entered the room.

 

They looked among each other and then looked at him.

 

“Just yesterday, I met Han Sungmin. He is out of prison and out of his death row. I decided to ask Minho to further investigate the case” the news did not surprise the people in the room since it was sent to the members of the household. 

 

“The real reason I called out every single one of you for this meeting is simple, whatever the reason it may be Han Sungmin is not allowed to enter into any existing HGOC branch. In simpler terms, Han Sungmin is blacklisted from HGOC and any of its affiliates” the room remained silent. 

 

“Then I’ll give Minho the table to give us current reports on him” Sanghyuk gives his cousin a look and he sits down. There Minho explained all Sungmin’s recent sightings, all his recent doings and even announcing he hired a private investigator to investigate Sungmin.

 

“Before, I adjourn this meeting, I have a few reminders” Sanghyuk stands from his seat. “First, if you have any leads on how Sungmin got out of jail and his death row, inform me directly” he looks at the elder people’s eyes, making sure they understood that he was serious. “Lastly, keep yourselves safe, that person is hard to read, we don’t know what he’ll do next” Sanghyuk stands straight and then fixed his polo. 

 

“Meeting has been adjourned” Sanghyuk walks out of the room immediately and calls his secretary. “The meeting finished” Sanghyuk pressed on the button of the elevator, someone taps on his shoulder. When he turned it was one of his cousins, Kim Juyeon head of shipping and transportation of HGOC.

 

“Juyeon  _ hyung _ ” 

 

“Sanghyuk” he blew a breath. “You’re aware how I recently got married, right?”

 

Sanghyuk nods his head.

 

“My wife is pregnant and I don’t feel safe with letting her live outside the villas” 

 

“You don’t have to ask permission about stuff like that, you left the villas, but you still are a recognized member of the household, you can come back anytime you want” Sanghyuk pats his shoulder as the elevator door opened.

 

“She’s a VIXX fan” Juyeon adds. Right, Sanghyuk forgot.

 

Sanghyuk freezes in spot. “Ah--I’m sure she’s not that huge of a fan” Sanghyuk shrugs his shoulders and pressed on the ground floor button.

 

“She was a fansite prior to getting pregnant” when Juyeon said those words, Sanghyuk heart suddenly drops and he coughs. “Don’t tell me--”

 

“She was your fansite” 

 

Sanghyuk puts his hand over his forehead. “Juyeon, this is something the two of you should talk about” 

 

“I know” Juyeon shakes his head. “Just for the record, she has absolutely no idea that I’m related to you or that I come from such a family” Juyeon bitterly laughs.

 

“Wait…” Sanghyuk looks at his cousin. “How does she have no idea your a Han?” this was the most absurd thing he has ever told him.

 

“I hide stuff from her, a lot”

 

“Has she never checked your bank account?”

 

“I hand her a different bank account and I don’t really spend a lot. I mean I turned down the arranged marriage to live a normal life, but this life is really chasing me” Juyeon looks at his cousin with a small forced smile. “I’m sure you’ve always wanted to escape this life of ours. The whole arranged marriages, extra classes, SNU or a disgrace and so much more. It’s all a pain”

 

The elevator dings opens and then Sanghyuk pats on Juyeon’s shoulder before he walked out ahead of him. He has no idea how much he thought of escaping this life of his, how much he wanted to run away, but it's not like a choice. He did try to run away from HGOC by being an idol, but the life really chases him.

 

_**unedited** _


End file.
